Katsuya Jonouchi and Rishid's Duel (manga)
Katsuya Jonouchi and Rishid faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters in the second Battle City quarterfinal, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Rishid posed as Marik Ishtar for the majority of this Duel, but his sense of honor and fair play, caused Jonouchi to cop the masquerade. The real Marik pushed Rishid into using a counterfeit copy of "The Sun Dragon Ra", in order to maintain their deception. This angered Ra into attacking both players, leaving them unconscious. Jonouchi was declared the winner, after he stood up and was deemed to have the stronger will to continue. Events Prior On joining the eight quarterfinalists, Rishid posed as Marik Ishtar, an enemy of Yugi Mutou, whom Yugi had not met in person. The real Marik operated under the guise "Namu", to get close to Yugi and his friends. Without Rishid's knowledge, Marik added a counterfeit copy of his Egyptian God card, "The Sun Dragon Ra" to Rishid's Deck, so he could better play the part of Marik. , staring Rishid down]] Jonouchi grew a strong dislike to Marik, having been brainwashed by him, using the Millennium Rod, and was eager to defeat him in a Duel. The Ultimate Bingo machine, selected Duelists 4 and 2, Katsuya Jonouchi and Rishid, officially named "Marik Ishtar", for the second quarterfinal. Seeing how frantic Jonouchi was before the Duel, Marik thought he was like a rat in a trap, which was just how Rishid liked his opponents. Kaiba, wanting to witness the powers of "The Sun Dragon Ra", thought Jonouchi would make a perfect lab rat and hoped he would not lose before Rishid got to play it. Jonouchi declared that he would defeat Marik on the eleventh turn, a prediction that embarrassed Yugi, Mai Kujaku and Hiroto Honda, who felt he was talking nonsense. Duel 1st turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi's opening hand consisted of "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and "Giant Trunade" among others. They were all caught in a gust of wind and released from his grip, but he managed to quickly grab them all, before they blew away. Jonouchi Summoned "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and ended his turn. 2nd turn: Rishid ", activated]] Rishid's opening hand consisted of "Judgment of Anubis", three more Trap Cards, "Royal Temple" and another card. He activated "Royal Temple", turning his side of the field into an Egyptian temple. He explained that it was not just a temple, but a sanctuary for the king's treasures, filled with traps that pass judgment on thieves and robbers. With it in play, he was able to play up to two Trap Cards per turn, rather than just one. He then Set two Trap Cards and ended his turn, wondering if Jonouchi had the courage to step into his domain. Yugi drew attention to the fact that Rishid had not played any Monster Cards and how it would be unwise for Jonouchi to attack with the Trap Cards waiting. He also noted the ark on the altar in the temple and figured that whatever was inside it was important. 3rd turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi pretended to be scared, but had a plan. He predicted that Rishid was waiting for him to attack, so he could activate a Trap Card. Jonouchi intended to Summon more monsters and refrain from attacking, while allowing Rishid to Set more Trap Cards. He would then activate "Giant Trunade" to clear the Spell and Trap Cards, leaving Rishid open for his monsters to attack directly. Jonouchi Summoned "Panther Warrior" and ended his turn. 4th turn: Rishid Rishid Set two more Trap Cards and ended his turn. With four face-down cards on Rishid's side of the field, Yugi suspected he might have some kind of Trap Deck, with no monsters. 5th turn: Jonouchi ", destroying Jonouchi's monsters]] Jonouchi Summoned "Swordsman of Landstar", giving his Summoned monsters a combined ATK of 4300, enough to take out Rishid's 4000 Life Points. Jonouchi declared that Rishid had fallen into his trap, as he activated "Giant Trunade". Yugi got excited and thought that this should result in Jonouchi's victory. However Rishid differed and claimed to have been the one to trap Jonouchi. He correctly inferred that Jonouchi thought his Traps were triggered by an attack. He knew that Jonouchi had "Giant Trunade", judging by how he had not Set any Spell or Trap Cards of his own, which would also have been blown away by "Giant Trunade". Having waited for Jonouchi to play a Spell Card, he activated "Judgment of Anubis", negating its effect, destroying all monsters on the field and inflicting damage to their owners' equal to half their ATK (Jonouchi: 4000 → 1850 Life Points). Yugi commented on the frightening nature of Trap Cards, which he accredited to to how they can turn the situation around in an instant and also the mental damage they can inflict on a player. Mai suspected that making an opponent too nervous to attack may be part of Rishid's strategy, but Yugi remained confident that no Trap Card could break Jonouchi's fighting spirit. Jonouchi claimed to have purposely walked into the trap in order to measure Rishid's skills. He admitted to underestimating Rishid and that he was now going to raise his Duelist level to the max, with Rishid being only the twenty-first Duelist to make him play for real. Honda was again abashed by Jonouchi's nonsensical self-composure. Kaiba surmised that one cannot dampen the enthusiasm of a moron. 6th turn: Rishid Rishid Set another card and ended his turn. Jonouchi yelled that it was cheap to keep Setting traps and called him cowardly for not attacking. 7th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Alligator Sword". With four face-down cards on Rishid's side, he deemed it too dangerous to carelessly attack, so he Set "Fairy Box" and ended his turn. Yugi was happy with that move and thought Jonouchi needed to be patient and wait for an opportunity to attack. 8th turn: Rishid Rishid passed and Jonouchi grew anxious over the fact that he was waiting for him to attack. Yugi worried that Jonouchi might lose his cool, which was what Rishid wanted. 9th turn: Jonouchi ", protecting "Alligator Sword" from "Rocket Warrior"]] Jonouchi Summoned "Rocket Warrior" and too prideful to continue holding back, switched it to its invincible rocket mode and attacked Rishid. Rishid responded with "Will of the Wadjet", changing the course of its attack, redirecting it to "Alligator Sword". However Jonouchi activated "Fairy Box", hiding "Alligator Sword" in a box. "Rocket Warrior" flew into one of the box's holes, but missed "Alligator Sword". With his monsters unscathed, Jonouchi said that Rishid had wasted a Trap Card and that he had found a weakness to his strategy. As his Deck was filled with mostly Spell and Trap Cards, Rishid would have no monsters to shield himself. Jonouchi felt that if he got rid of the traps, he could easily defeat Rishid; a tactic Honda remarked was easier said than done. "]] Rishid asked if Jonouchi was sure, reminding him how he fell for a trap last turn. While Jonouchi was correct in surmising that his Deck contained mostly Spell and Trap Cards, if there were a Trap Card that could take the place of a Monster Card, then his Deck would lack the weakness Jonouchi described. Jonouchi's attack declaration allowed him to activate three such Trap Monsters; three copies of "Embodiment of Apophis". Rishid stated that like a rat in a trap, Jonouchi had set foot into his trapdoor into Hell and that he should now prepare himself to fall to its very depths. Jonouchi Set "Scapegoat" and the effect of "Fairy Box" disappeared at the end of his turn. He began to accept that he was falling deeper and deeper into Rishid's strategy. He calmed himself down with the reassurance that "Scapegoat" could protect him from "Embodiment of Apophis", but worried about what he would do on the next turn, as he had no cards in his hand that could help him. 10th turn: Rishid " disappearing, due to "De-Spell"]] Rishid declared an attack with "Embodiment of Apophis" and Jonouchi activated "Scapegoat", putting four "Sheep" on the field to buffer the attacks. Jonouchi's friends celebrated that this should let Jonouchi survive another turn. However Rishid deemed it not good enough, as he activated "De-Spell", nullifying its effect. Two embodiments attacked and destroyed "Rocket Warrior" and "Alligator Sword" and the the third attacked Jonouchi directly Jonouchi (Jonouchi: 1850 → 1750 → 1650 → 50 Life Points). With Jonouchi having no monsters and only 50 Life Points, Marik believed Rishid to have succeeded and Jonouchi to have no option but to surrender. Kaiba was disappointed, but believed this was the best Jonouchi could have done with his skill level. Jonouchi considered surrendering, but his sister, Shizuka Kawai, pleaded with him to not give up and reminded him how he had given her light when she was wandering in darkness. , Insector Haga and Ryota Kajiki, who battled him without giving up]] The mention of "light in the darkness" intrigued Rishid and he asked since he had won if Jonouchi would answer one question for him; what did he seek by joining the tournament? Jonouchi replied that there was somebody he had to beat and to get to that point he has had to go a long way, meeting and fighting all kinds of people on the way. Having answered the question, he declared that he now had something to say to Rishid and demanded that he take back the words "since I won". Having faced opponents who fought him to the end without giving up, he believed it to be disrespectful to them if he were to give up now. Rishid could see no options for Jonouchi to win and asked if it was not also honorable for a Duelist to gracefully turn his back. 11th turn: Jonouchi Although he saw his odds as close to 0, Jonouchi refused to give up. Dark Yugi asked Yugi for permission to speak and reminded Jonouchi of their "something you can show, but can't see" riddle. This time Jonouchi interpreted the answer as being that one can see their Deck, but not the card they are about to draw and that the courage to draw and believe in the power of the unseen card is the strength of a true Duelist. Jonouchi drew "Graverobber" and Set it along with "Foolish Burial". 12th turn: Rishid ", destroying the Trap Monsters]] Rishid declared another attack with "Embodiment of Apophis". Jonouchi activated "Foolish Burial", sending "Jinzo" from his Deck to Rishid's Graveyard and "Graverobber" to take "Jinzo" from Rishid's Graveyard to his side of the field. The Trap Card-destroying effect of "Jinzo" then destroyed Rishid's three Trap Monsters. Jonouchi was thankful to have fought Esper Roba, knowing he would have lost had Roba not given "Jinzo", a card he called "poison" for Rishid's Trap Deck. 13th turn: Jonouchi "Jinzo" attacked Rishid directly (Rishid: 4000 → 1600 Life Points). Jonouchi celebrated and hoped to do that attack one more time. Rishid complimented Jonouchi on his comeback and the pride he displayed in standing up to him against the odds. Still believing Rishid to be Marik, the one who brainwashed him into fighting Yugi in a deathmatch, Jonouchi was unconvinced that Rishid was sincere in his applause. 14th turn: Rishid Marik asked if his eyes deceived him or if Rishid really took a wound from someone like Jonouchi. He told Rishid not to disappoint him too much. Rishid told him not to worry, as he did not fear "Jinzo" and had come up with a plan to dispose of him. Rishid activated "Swords of Revealing Light" to withhold Jonouchi's attacks for three turns. 15th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Legendary Fisherman", the card he won from Ryota Kajiki, in Defense Mode. 16th turn: Rishid " is in his Deck.]] Rishid drew the counterfeit "The Sun Dragon Ra", but was surprised to see that it was in his Deck. Rishid Set "Cup of Sealed Soul" Marik instructed Rishid to enshrine "Ra" in the ark of his "Royal Temple". Rishid worried that if the temple were to fall and the card were to lose, then he would be destroyed. However Marik remained convinced that no force on Earth could stop that card. Dark Yugi noted how Rishid had been acting strange since he drew that card. He and Yugi were both concerned about the ark in the temple. The temple allowed Rishid to play more Trap Cards than usual, in order to protect something. They worried that the ark held some kind of secret. With Rishid having been quiet for a while, Jonouchi asked if his turn was over. Rishid replied that it was not and played "The Sun Dragon Ra" face-down in the ark. 17th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Baby Dragon" in Defense Mode and ended his turn. 18th turn: Rishid Rishid Set "Seal of Selket" and another card. 19th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi ended his turn, saying that "Swords of Revealing Light" will have worn off by his next turn, allowing him to attack, after which Rishid will be finished. 20th turn: Rishid ", Summoned]] Rishid explained that it was too late for Jonouchi's all-out attack. He had only played "Swords of Revealing Light" to buy time to prepare for a ritual. Rishid activated "Cup of Sealed Soul" and "Seal of Selket". Having those two cards together with "Royal Temple" and a card sealed in the ark, allowed him to conduct the sacred rite to Summon the temple's guardian, "Mystical Beast Selket", the scorpion god. Jonouchi was intimidated by the size of "Selket", commenting that it was nearly as big as "Fortress Whale", and asked what it was. Rishid replied that it exists to guard the card he placed inside the ark. Mai asked Dark Yugi if he thought the card placed inside the ark was Marik's Egyptian God. Dark Yugi had suspected the same thing, but had a hunch, which if correct meant Rishid should not have that card. Mentally communicating with Marik, Rishid asked why he had put the counterfeit "Ra" in his Deck. Marik replied that he needed it to pretend to be him. He knew Rishid was concerned about the misfortune that had fallen upon all the Ghouls who had attempted to use counterfeit God cards. But Marik felt that none of the Ghouls in the experimental group possessed the strength of heart necessary to control a God card. With the strong heart Rishid gained living as a Tomb Guardian, Marik thought he would be able to control the fake God card. Rishid apologized and said he did not need God's help to win. 21st turn: Jonouchi With no cards capable of defeating "Selket", Jonouchi switched his monsters to Defense Mode and ended his turn. 22nd turn: Rishid "Selket" attacked "Jinzo" and proceeded to eat it. Jonouchi, Honda, Dark Yugi, Mai and Shizuka were all disturbed by the sight of this. Rishid explained that while unpleasant to behold, this was the ability of "Selket". By taking enemies inside it, "Selket" adds half of their ATK to its own. Having eaten "Jinzo", "Selket" got even bigger and gained more ATK ("Selket": 2500 → 3700 ATK). 23rd turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi panicked, unable to do anything of use this turn and ended. 24th turn: Rishid "Selket" attacked and consumed "Legendary Fisherman" ("Selket": 3700 → 4625 ATK). Jonouchi apologized to Ryota and Esper, having lost the cards they gave to him. Shizuka grew unable to watch and covered her eyes, but Jonouchi requested that she watch the Duel through to the end, even if he loses. Having found a light called "courage" in the darkness, she no longer needed to hide in the dark, he added. The mention of "light in the darkness" again invoked feeling within Rishid, as he drew parallels to the story to his life. He reflected on his life, growing up with the Ishtar family, who found him abandoned as a baby, and how he scarred his face in a pledge of allegiance to the family. 25th turn: Jonouchi With "Polymerization", "Giltia the D. Knight", "Kunai with Chain" and two other cards in his hand, Jonouchi still saw no way of stopping "Selket" and ended his turn. Rishid was still bemused by Jonouchi's insistence on continuing, despite his seemingly inevitable defeat. Even if it was useless, Jonouchi vowed to continue fighting until his life hits 0. Rishid responded that he respected Jonouchi's spirit. This sparked a sudden realization for Jonouchi. Mai acknowledged that no matter how much friendship or perseverance a Duelist has in their heart, there are instances where they just cannot win and resigned that this seemed to be one such case. Dark Yugi drew her attention to Jonouchi's eyes, which she was surprised to see still carried an intact fighting spirit. But Dark Yugi understood them to be sustaining more than just spirit, but also recognition of a worthy opponent. Jonouchi invited Rishid to bring it on. 27th turn: Rishid "Mystical Beast Selket" attacked and consumed "Baby Dragon" ("Selket": 4625 → 5225 ATK). 28th turn: Jonouchi Rishid informed Jonouchi that this was to be his last turn. Jonouchi again said that there was nothing he could do and ended. Mai and Honda hung their heads, thinking that this was the end for Jonouchi and Marik complimented Rishid on a job well done. 29th turn: Rishid Jonouchi repeated the "something you can show, but can't see" question. He said that had a funny feeling that he found difficult to explain. When he reached the point where he resigned to losing, he saw something he had not seen before. Reiterating how manipulative and unsavory Marik had been, Jonouchi asserted to never forgiving him. Rishid invited Jonouchi to curse him, but apprised that it would not alter the reality of his victory being unachievable. Jonouchi continued, stating that he had hated Rishid's guts at the beginning of the Duel, but found it hard to maintain that hatred and bad memories as the Duel went on, because Rishid had been a true Duelist, who fought fairly. He declared that this was because Rishid was not Marik. Dark Yugi agreed that there was a difference in strategy between Rishid and the Duelists controlled by Marik. As Yugi wondered where the real Marik was, Dark Yugi suspected it could be the quarterfinalist that they had not yet seen or "Namu". Rishid said that nobody listens to the last words of the loser in a Duel and announced that everything was to end this turn. He declared a direct attack with "Selket", but Marik stopped him and insisted that Jonouchi die at the hands of "Ra". In order to maintain his deception, he must demonstrate the ability to control "Ra". As Rishid possessed a will too strong for the Millennium Rod to brainwash, Marik believed him to be capable of controlling the counterfeit and being a member of the Tomb Guardian clan. Rishid argued that he did not possess the blood of the clan, but Marik insisted that if Rishid could do this, his late father would accept Rishid as a son. Rishid announced that for the last turn, he shall prove he is the chosen one of "Ra". He confirmed that "The Sun Dragon Ra" was the card resting in the ark, before Sacrificing "Selket" and paying half of his Life Points to Summon it (Rishid: 1600 → 800 Life Points). Ordinarily it requires three Sacrifices to Summon an Egyptian God, but since "Mystical God Selket" had absorbed three of Jonouchi's monsters, Rishid was able to Summon it with one sacrifice. The ATK and DEF or "Ra" are equal to the total ATK and DEF of the sacrificial monsters, giving it 5225 ATK in this instance. Marik complimented Rishid on Summoning "Ra" and affirmed that this proved he had the blood of a true Ishtar. Kaiba smiled and said that Jonouchi should be proud, since not everyone has the privilege of being crushed by God. Rishid attempted to attack with "Ra", but the real "Ra" in Marik's Deck started emitting an aura of anger. Rather than attacking, "Ra" turned into a black mist and in anger of a counterfeit being used, struck the field with blasts of light. Rishid asked "Ra" if it did not accept him as a successor of the clan and if it was casting judgment on him. Rishid and Jonouchi were each struck by blasts and fell face down onto the ground. Shizuka, Mai, Dark Yugi, Honda and Ryuji all rushed to help Jonouchi, but were stopped by Isono, who pointed out that the Duel was still in progress. Although the last attack injured both players, their Life Points were unharmed. Isono deemed the next player to stand to be one displaying greater willingness to continue and therefore the winner. If neither player could stand up within the turn's time limit, they would both be disqualified. In his last moment of consciousness, Rishid looked at Marik, who was suffering an inner turmoil and pleaded with him to not awaken Dark Marik. When Rishid fell unconscious he saw an apparition of Marik's father holding the hand of Marik, when he was a child. Marik's father looked over his shoulder at Rishid. He commented on Rishid's failure to command "Ra" and how he never had the blood of their clan, before walking away, taking Marik with him. Marik nervously looked back at Rishid, before disappearing. Jonouchi dreamed he was at school, being woken up by Anzu, Bakura, Ryuji, Honda and Yugi. As they hurried him into getting ready for a tournament at Domino Toysaurus, he was mocked by Kaiba and dropped his cards in his fluster. His friends helped him pick up his cards and as he walked out of the classroom, he found woke up and found himself standing up, facing Rishid. Jonouchi was disorientated at first, but then remembered being attacked by "Ra". Isono declared Jonouchi the winner, having been the first to stand up. Aftermath Kaiba considered it a disgrace that Jonouchi won and wondered why "The Sun Dragon Ra" struck down both players rather than materializing. He then began to suspect that the card could have been a fake. Jonouchi woke Rishid up and the two admitted to being proud to have fought each other. When Jonouchi questioned him about his identity, he simply replied that he was a shadow. Rishid then called to Dark Yugi and tried to plead with him to stop Marik's other persona, but fell unconscious again, before he could finish. Jonouchi looked around and asked where the real Marik was. Marik, now completely under Dark Marik's control spoke up. He said that Rishid was Marik or at least his shadow and identified himself as the one casting the shadow. He explained that he was a distinct personality from Marik, hidden while Rishid was around. , asking Jonouchi if she was in the dream]] Rishid was taken to the medical room. The doctor was unsure of the exact cause of Rishid's problems, but believed he had fallen into a coma, caused by extreme mental shock. Jonouchi wondered why only Rishid was in this condition, when both of them had suffered the same attack. He was disappointed to have not learned Rishid's name and further annoyed at Marik for making Rishid act as his "shadow" and then just abandoning him. Mai also felt bad for Rishid, seeing him left all alone by Marik, when things got bad. Jonouchi then realized why he had managed to stand up and not Rishid. He told his friends about the dream he had and how he was able to stand up, knowing he had friends waiting for him, while Rishid must have been all alone. considers killing Rishid.]] Mai was pleased at the thought of being considered a friend. However when she asked Jonouchi if she was in the dream, he explained that it took place in the classroom and she, being too old for high school, was not there. He joked that she could play the teacher in the next one, before walking away. Anzu noticed the interaction, pulled Jonouchi aside afterwards and yelled at him. Mai was disheartened, but reminded herself that she had always fought by herself before, without needing anyone's help. She reserved that she fought alone and when she was drawn as a participant in the next quarterfinal, instructed Jonouchi not to come after he offered to cheer for her. Dark Marik attacked the doctor, who was looking after Rishid. He prepared to kill Rishid, but decided to wait until later, after it was announced that he was to participate in the next quarterfinal. Cards used The following cards appeared in this Duel: References Category:Battle City Duels (manga)